


And You Know We're On Each Other's Team

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jemma Simmons, Brotp, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I MEAN ALL THE BROTP, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When pre-date nerves settle in, Jemma goes to the one person who she knows can provide reassurance.// A FitzSimmons Brotp Sci-Ops story.





	And You Know We're On Each Other's Team

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Team by Lorde

She started at herself, taking herself in in the mirror, examining every angle of herself that she could; this was her first date in just over a year and a half and she was determined that it was going to go well.

It’s not like she didn’t know Cathy well enough, she worked in the same lab as Jemma, and she had been spending lunch with her and Fitz the past number of weeks, flirting with her. It wasn’t until Fitz told her that Cathy had in fact been flirting with her that Jemma realised that the woman liked her.

When Fitz had brought it up, she had felt her cheeks blush red, the backs of her ears burning because she had also liked Cathy. Fitz had just told her that it was okay, that the crush was mutual and that she shouldn’t worry about anything. He had also told her that she should ask Cathy out, even for drinks one night or invite her around to the apartment for dinner, that he would crash somewhere else for the night if they had wanted some alone time. Jemma had thanked him for his kind words, his thoughtfulness and told him that she would think about it but she didn’t need to think about it for long as the next day, as they were all heading to lunch, Cathy had pulled her to the side and had invited her out for drinks, saying that it was okay to decline if she wanted. Jemma had shaken her head, reassuring Cathy that she would go out with her for drinks at the weekend.

That had been Tuesday and it was now Saturday and Cathy would be round in approximately fifteen minutes to pick her up before walking to the bar that was just thirty minutes away. And the nerves were starting to settle in big time. What if Cathy discovered that she didn’t like Jemma like she thought that she did? What would happen if everything went wrong? What would happen if she messed up?

It was a soft gentle knock on the bedroom door, a familiar knock. “Come in!” she called out, and moments later the door creaked open, revealing Fitz standing there. She turned to face him. “Hi.”

He froze for a moment taking her in, at the [gold sequin top that she was wearing, the black tights and the heeled boots](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3e/41/25/3e4125d3bb1676e1bbbc4e7ac1c1eb7c--black-ankle-boots-black-tights.jpg) that gave her an extra couple of inches of height. He didn’t say anything and Jemma frowned.

“Do I look okay? Is it the top? Is it too much?” Seeing his expression, it made her feel anxious for some reason, as if what she was wearing wasn’t good enough. She had went out and brought the top earlier that week, deciding that she needed something new to wear and she had loved how it had looked on her in the shop but no she wasn’t too sure.

He shook his head. “No, no. You look amazing.”

“Are you sure?” She tilted her head towards him, her lips a ruby red and her eyes smoky.

He nodded. “Definitely. You look… just magnificent.” He struggled to find the words that would adequately describe just how she looked because there were no words. “Cathy will love it.”

“I’m worried she doesn’t,” Jemma admitted, speaking what had been on her mind for so long now. “I’m worried she doesn’t like me, that the night doesn’t go well. I’ve not been on a date for months now Fitz, what if I don’t know how to date.”

He tried to hide a laugh at this. “Jemma Anne Simmons? You not knowing how to date? You’ve been preparing for this all week!”

“But what if things!” She waved her hands in her air as if to emphasis her point. “You know!”

He took another step into the room, his footsteps soft and muffled almost by his socks. He took her wrists in his hands and began using his thumbs to rub reassuring circles on them. “Do you like Cathy?”

She nodded, a wide smile creeping across her face, one that she couldn’t contain. “I do. I really do.”

“And she likes you too, Jemma. She asked you out. She _wants_ to go out with you, to spend time with you, okay?” After a moment, Jemma nodded. “And she’s your friend as well, she knows you, it’s not like you _don’t_ know her. You’re friends and you both like each other, and you’re going to go out and have fun tonight, yeah? Enjoy your date?"

Jemma nodded. “Thank you, Fitz.” She shook her head, careful so as not to ruin the curls she had spent so long working on. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

He returned the smile that she gave him. “You won’t ever have to know what that’s like. Friends forever?”

She nodded. “Friends forever.”

A knock on their apartment door disturbed them. “That’s her,” Jemma breathed.

“It is,” Fitz confirmed. “Do you want me to get it?”

“Would you please?” Jemma asked. “I just need the bathroom.

“Course.” And with that, he headed out of her bedroom, unlocking the front door and finding Cathy standing there. “Hi,” he greeted her, standing back so that she could come in. “You look amazing,” he told her.

“Thanks,” she replied as he closed the door behind her. “Is Jemma almost ready? I know I’m a bit early but…”

“She’s just in the bathroom, she’ll be out in a moment. How’s your biochemical-mechanics project coming along, did you get the additional funding?”

“Thankfully,” Cathy replied, sounding relieved by the whole thing. “Weaver must have put in a good word for me.”

“You deserve it,” he told her, leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his chest. “You’ve put so much time and effort into it, and it could save so many lives.”

“Thanks,” she told him, feeling slightly proud at hearing those words, that someone else actually thought her project had potential, unlike so many people before. “I can’t believe I’m actually getting to do it.”

“You’ve to let us know what it’s like when it’s done.”

“You and Jemma are top of that list.”

The conversation ended there, as they heard the sound of heels clacking against the wood of the floor and they both found Jemma standing there, a nervous smile on her face but the smile on Cathy’s face widened into one of pure wonder and awe. “You look amazing.”

Jemma continued to make her way over to them, pulling Cathy into a hug when she saw her. “Thank you. You look wonderful too.”

Cathy blushed, and started at Jemma, and then cast a glimpse at Fitz. “Are you ready?”

Jemma nodded, flicking open her bag one more time and doing a final check. “Yeah.” Then to Fitz; “You don’t need to stay up, I’ve keys.”

“Sure if you want me to pick you up, save you the taxi money and you don’t wanna walk back. Just phone.”

“You sure?”

He nodded. “Yeah, its fine.”

“Thank you.” Jemma’s hand instinctively found Cathy’s, their fingers interlacing. “I’ll see you later.”

He nodded, and the two of them headed out of the apartment, but not before Cathy called to him. “Thank you, Fitz! See you in the lab tomorrow!””

He watched the two of them head down the corridor, hand in hand, with their voices, light and full of laughter, filling the air and he knew that they would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I do like the fact that this fic is purely about their friendship and nothing more as to me, that's the most important part of their relationship; their friendship.
> 
> Thanks for checking out, I hope that you enjoyed this!


End file.
